Five senses
by toobeauty
Summary: Five short ficlets about their five senses and an extra bonus. Complete.
1. Sight

**TITLE: Five Senses – Sight.**

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.

WARNINGS:

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

* * *

><p>I saw you one warm summer day under the morning sun and I thought my eyes were deceiving me. I looked at you once again; in fact, I peered at you because your skin seemed to be golden under the morning star. It looked as if millions of tiny tinkling stars had taken residence on every inch of it making it shine and inviting at the same time.<p>

Then my eyes peeped upper and I truly thought that I had gone down to the house of death and immediately revived in the Elysean Camps. I could not believe that such beautiful eyes could ever exist or that a simple human being could be the owner of such extraordinary jewels.

They were big, almond-shaped with a unique shade of blue I had never seen before, gently guarded by long and dark lashes. I gaped at you in surprise because they were about to look in my direction.

Seconds later, you suddenly observed me with those amazing cerulean eyes and you brought me back to life with that single look.

I realized that You were the most amazing sight I would ever see and in that moment I knew that I only started to live when you finally saw me.


	2. Touch

_**Touch**_

The young king was sad and lonely; he was missing his soul mate dearly and he still had to wait two long months to see him again.

He missed everything about Hephaestion but what he missed the most was his touch.

He missed those strong hands soothing his sore muscles with a perfect massage that usually led to more sensual activities.

He missed those thin but full lips leaving tender or needy kisses onto his and driving him crazy with their simple caress.

He missed Hephaestion's ever-cold feet rubbing against his own calves looking for warmth between them and how they were quiet once they had found the right spot.

He missed the caring touch of the brunette's strong body, lying against his and or draped all over his, sharing his warmth during those rare nights when they could spend them alone and together.

Alexander missed Hephaestion's touch because he had early discovered that it was that what kept him grounded; what kept him sane in the crazy path he had chosen to follow, what gave him the greatest joy …

Hephaestion's touch was his everything and he would not change it for any of the richness of the world.


	3. Smell

Smell. (rated M)

Hephaestion nuzzled Alexander's neck tenderly and the great king of the known world smiled in his sleep. Feeling bolder, the young brunette dared to nuzzle him again, a bit longer and deeper than before, and he felt how his body got ready for a second round of lovemaking.

.

Even though it did not seem at all, Hephaestion was a very tactile person, especially with Alexander and the king had got used to the blue-eyed man's subtle touches. However, Hephaestion had lately developed a new obsession; he loved smelling Alexander's natural smell, a nice combination of sun, sandalwood and red apples.

Hephaestion could tell anyone which mood Alexander was in depending on his smell; of course, he had never told anyone that, it was for his nose only.

.

Right now, Alexander smelled beautifully and so tempting that it was almost irresistible. The young brunette sniffed the king's strong neck and then moved his head downwards following that musky and heady smell that was driving him mad with desire.

When his nose was near the source of his desire, a gentle hand caressed the General's nape and slowly brought him back to rest his head on the same pillow Alexander's head was.

"Nuzzling me again, my Phai?" Alexander asked.

The man with eyes like two pools of heaven smiled and got a long whiff of the blonde man's neck making him shiver.

"Nice" and then a wet and hot tongue followed the path his nose had already travelled …


	4. Taste (M rated)

_**Taste. (Rated M)**_

"_Nice" and then a wet and hot tongue followed the path his nose had already travelled … _

And a myriad of flavours exploded inside the brunette's mouth making his tongue tingle with desire.

Hephaestion could taste the salty flavour of Alexander's skin produced by the thin layer of perspiration that was covering the royal neck and chest, a common reaction to Hephaestion's sniffing.

A sudden shiver travelled along Alexander's spine when the hot and wet tongue of his lover stopped its exploration.

Hephaestion chuckled and looked up until he found those mismatched eyes he loved so deeply and then smiled. He re arranged his long body so his head was now resting onto the king's chest.

A curious finger caressed the farthest nipple and it immediately got hard. Alexander let a low moan escape his mouth and the brunette took advantage. He turned his head and sniffed the area close to the other nipple and he saw how the blonde's skin got goose bumps.

Feeling excited by the quick reaction, he licked the pointed brownish nub with the tip of his tongue and then, with the flat part of it, he circled the small areola as if it were one of those caramel figs he favoured so much.

Alexander moaned loudly this time and Hephaestion felt more and more encouraged to go on with his ministrations. He touched and sniffed the downy blonde thin hairs that covered Alexander's chest and went on downwards until Hephaestion realized it become thicker and of a darker colour.

He peeped at his lover and Alexander saw so much love and desire in those blue eyes that it was hard for him to breathe.

Hephaestion slowly lowered the silk red sheet that was still covering Alexander's waist and discovered that his husband was more than ready to receive him.

Nose, hands and tongue went into action and after some long minutes of intense pleasure, Alexander came hard and long in his mate's mouth and that tasted like home for Hephaestion.

When their breathing was back to their normal rhythm, Hephaestion looked at his soul mate, touched his cheek with love, sniffed that sensitive spot behind Alexander's ear, licked those kiss-swollen lips and whispered over them "I love you" and Alexander sobbed.


	5. Hearing

_**Hearing.**_

Hephaestion was shocked; he had never heard Alexander sob without a serious reason.

"My love, what's wrong?" Hephaestion asked really worried.

"Nothing" Alexander said and dried the two or three stray tears that had escaped.

"Xander, please, tell me. Have I hurt you?" Hephaestion asked frantically.

"Oh my Phai, you couldn't be more wrong" he replied and looked at the better half of his body, heart and soul.

"So why did you sob?" the brunette asked, trying to find in those eyes the real reason.

"I am so happy and feeling so loved that even smiles and laughter could not describe what I am feeling right now" Alexander confessed.

"So are those happy tears?" Hephaestion asked in surprise.

"Yes, my beloved. What other thing than love and happiness can I feel when you are by my side?" Alexander said and took his husband in his arms.

"I love you so much, Xander" Hephaestion said aloud, his baritone voice deep and strong.

"I love hearing you saying that. And do you know something?" he asked smiling broadly.

"No, tell me" Hephaestion said, smiling back.

"That I love you too; in fact, I want you, I adore you, I worship you, I …" he started to say.

"I got it but you don't need to waste your breathing in flatteries, I'm already yours" Hephaestion said, nipping Alexander's lower lip.

"So what do you suggest I waste my breathing on?" Alexander said bringing their bodies closer.

"On moaning my name when I make love to you" Hephaestion whispered in his ear and proceeded to take more than one loud moan from those so loved lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus: Sixth sense. For Delos13<strong>_

"You looked worried, my Phai. And the only thing you must do is rest and recover" Alexander said, sitting on Hephaestion's bed.

"I worry about you without me" Hephaestion replied and a fit of cough made him stop speaking.

"Don't say that, we will always be together, till the end" Alexander said and leaned over to kiss the feverish forehead.

"But if we are not … how could I be able to look after you?" Hephaestion insisted.

"Why do you think you will go first?" Alexander asked nervously.

"Patroclus did and I am your Patroclus, my brave Achilles" Hephaestion said and looked at his mate with bright less eyes.

"Well you won't, I command you not to die on me; we will got to Arabia together as soon as you are fine; Ecbatana had clearly not suited you at all" Alexander said and tried to minimize the problem.

"Alright, my king, I will do as you ordered me" Hephaestion stated but his sixth sense was whispering about an imminent and darker outcome for him.

However, the three moirai were busy with a rising westerner power and their little battles so they skipped Hephaestion's fate and left Ecbatana in a hurry, leaving the brunette's thread of life uncut.

Hephaestion recovered and got stronger and he finally could go with his mate on their new conquest.

Hephaestion did not stop believing in his sixth sense, however, he decided that he would pay more attention to their domestic issues and enjoy every day he had left with the only man he had ever loved.


End file.
